


You're Too Loud

by HiddenHostages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, how else should I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenHostages/pseuds/HiddenHostages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically everyone's asleep and Suga is a bit horny for Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads-up, I used Suga's first name in the story.

"Daichi, are you still awake?" Koushi asked in a hushed voice, snaking his arms around Daichi's waist and stomach. He rested his chin against the boy's broad shoulder and patiently waited for a response. 

A sleepy groan was heard. "Yeah, what do you want?" Daichi cocked his head to the side and glanced over to where Koushi is.

"I can't sleep," Koushi whined and pressed his body further against Daichi. The physical contact between them both was warm and also accompanied by the summer heat that filled room. Koushi rubbed his torso on and over Daichi's back as he intertwined their legs together. "I need you to relieve me~" The faint lilt in his voice was oddly seductive. 

Daichi turned his head away and decided ignore Koushi's actions for now. "Everyone is literally in the same room as us. We'll only wake them up."

"Then we'll just have to be quiet while we're at it. Especially you, Daichi."

No response.

"Please, Daichi~?" Koushi tilted his head fittingly against the side of Daichi's neck, brushing his hair ticklishly beneath his ear. "And don't worry, I have lube and condoms with me. They're under my pillow."

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his lip. Evidently, he didn't want to give in to something like his, but somehow, there was another part of him that said 'yes, let's do it.'

Eventually, Koushi's grip around him tightened, bringing the two of them even closer together and erasing any space there was before between them. Though, he refused to do any more than that unless he was given the permission to do so. However, with a tint of impatience, he bit on the edge of Daichi's t-shirt collar and pulled on it gently. His eyes greedily scanned over the little exposure of tanned skin there was before him and continued to seep underneath the white fabric. 

Daichi shivered for a quick second before trying nudge his friend away. "There's still practice tomorrow. We need to rest up," he said, using clear reason in his statement. 

Koushi let go of his shirt and said, "But I already told you. I can't sleep until you help relieve me."

"There's a restroom down the hallway on the left. Do it yourself."

"So stern. It kinda turns me on." 

Daichi sighed and there was a long pause of silence in consideration. He was bound to regret it deeply later on. "Fine." 

Immediately, Koushi chomped down on the base of his neck and Daichi instantly let out a short cry of pain before choking his vocals back. He started to cringe and squirm in Koushi's arms, clutching on the covers in front of him because he didn't know where else to place his hands. 

"See? You're the one who's too loud, Daichi," Koushi stated then tugged the blankets over them both. At least it'd muffle some of the sounds, but only for a little while they both knew. "You're too sensitive, y'know?"

"Just hurry up and get it over with. I want to get to sleep already." He grimaced slightly. 

However, Koushi couldn't exactly say he'd be able to speed things up. He enjoyed a good tease and some foreplay in which he knew Daichi did too. Then he locked his lips around the bite mark he made earlier and began to suck at it. He squeezed the flesh with his teeth and slicked his lazy tongue over it partially. He hummed tunelessly, a new buzzing sensation electrifying his skin. When he finally pulled away, he left a small pool of saliva to dry on the dark hickey then moved on to another spot. 

Daichi bit his lip hard to hold back any noise he made, but since he had to so frequently, he often slipped out long and quiet moans into the pillow under his head. 

Sweat began to layer them both at a dangerously fast rate. The heat from under the blankets started to build up greatly until they were losing air too quick and their breaths became heavier. Not to mention, Koushi could literally feel it on Daichi himself as he drove both his hands up underneath his friend's shirt. He ghosted his fingers past and traced his abs and pecs lightly, thoroughly feeling for a certain soft spot. However, the softer his touches became, the more sensitive Daichi's body was to any mere contact at all. 

"Your fingers," Daichi managed to sigh out, "are cold." He writhed helplessly and flailed his legs slightly. The covers continued to shift along with his ongoing movements.

"Yeah, they are. Sorry, but you're really warm, Daichi." Koushi moved a hand up to one of Daich's breasts, causing him to jump a bit at first. After all, Koushi's fingers felt like ice to him. "Oh, this feels nice right here too." He drummed against Daichi's nipple with the pad of his finger before twisting and pulling gently on it between his thumb and forefinger. Koushi had his other hand stroking over the toned muscles of Daichi's abs with much appreciation. 

Daichi arched his back forward and covered his mouth to prevent the loudness of his voice coming through with his own hands. By then, he was practically mewling. 

Koushi smiled against his skin lovingly then gave soft kisses all over his neck and up to his ear where it burned a bright red. "I love the way you keep struggling," he whispered close. "I can feel your every movement reacting to mines, Daichi~" He slowly dragged his thick, wet tongue up his earlobe before flicking it off at the very top. 

Daichi caught a needy groan running his throat that pleaded to come out and stopped it from doing so. His pants were tightening the most at his thighs and up while there was intense heat swirling heavily around his crotch area. His shirt was growing thinner with each drop of sweat there was that soaked through it as his chest heaved deeply with the lack of oxygen he was currently receiving. 

"I thought I told you to hurry up," he reminded him. 

"Hey Daichi, look here." Koushi bent his torso up and supported himself using his elbow. "I want to see your face." And so that's exactly what Daichi did, backing his shoulder over a little. His face was completely flushed with dark, narrow eyes and there was a glistening of sweat beads running down his face. With his mouth partly open, each time he exhaled, a wind of cool air met Koushi's own blushing face.

'He's hot', he thought to himself. 

Koushi let go of his breast and pulled his hand out of his shirt to hold his cheek instead. As he did so, he had Daichi turn further towards him before landing a soft kiss over his lips. It was simply a surface kiss at first until after he pulled away that when he came back wanting for more. He opened his mouth and Daichi had no other choice but to follow him as well. Of course, Koushi was the first to spear his tongue deeply into the other, grazing right past his teeth and forcing a smooth flow of heat to fill his mouth up. 

Koushi almost laughed, realizing how submissive Daichi had been for the entire night. "I should probably stretch myself out now," he said and let go of his embrace on Daichi to take out a small bottle of lube he had hid earlier under his pillow. He poured a good amount of the liquid over his fingers before he reached around himself with it. After he slipped under his pants and briefs, he pushed the slick digits in his own ass one by one, widening each time he pulled in and out briefly. During the process, his clothes slipped further down his thigh and thus, revealed his own hardened cock.

While he did so, he had Daichi lie on his back so he can move on top of him, shifting his weight until he got comfortable enough. As their chests nearly pressed against each other, they could still feel the beat of their hearts thrashing rapidly out of rhythm together. Koushi placed his knees by either sides of Daichi's waist and positioned his elbow by his head to keep his torso up. Daichi had both his hands wrapped around his thighs, squeezing gently and stroking the warm flesh with his calloused fingers unthinkingly.

"Daichi~" He singsonged, keeping his voice low and light as he had been since the very beginning. He grinded his length against his hips, in which Daichi returned the gesture by doing the same. In fact, his eyes were starting to appear more unfocused than it had a minute ago and his expression gradually became more dazed.

"Hey, is it alright if we do it raw?" Koushi asked, gently tapping on Daichi's nose.

"Mm, sure. Are you alright with that?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. Speaking of which-- I think I'm ready for you to enter me now." 

Daichi lifted his hips and pulled down the hem of his undergarments to release his already erect member. It spilled with thin streams of precum running down at the tip of his cock to the base. 

"Anyways," Koushi steadied himself carefully over his standing member, "I'll need you to be as quiet as you can." He lifted his gaze up to Daichi, tilted his head to the side an inch, and smiled innocently. "Got that?" 

Daichi gave him a lop-sided smile. "I'll try." He tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear. Despite that, the rest of Koushi's hair remained messy and out of place.

"That's still good enough for me," he said and with that, Koushi stretched himself just wide enough to still insert the head of his cock inside his ass. He gasped the same time Daichi did, bit his lip, and closed his eyes as he tried to relax himself. Then he managed to slide in for the first time tonight without much delay. Koushi took some time to adjust around him.

Either way, Daichi was still the loudest out of the pair.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Koushi said, even though he nearly made as much noise as he did. 

"Sorry." Though he did admit he couldn't help but to moan and groan every minute there was that passed. He was also quite embarrassed by the sudden animal noises that'd leave him before he'd realize it himself. 

"Not good, Daichi," he scolded lightly of. Koushi drove his hand up to cover Daichi's mouth. "I'm gonna start moving now so you can't--" He felt his fingers slip in. "Okay?"

Daichi nodded, but the two of them knew it'd be useless to even try at all. 

Koushi raised himself shallowly before slowly thrusting back down. That's how it started off the first few times. 

Meanwhile, Koushi couldn't block out the sounds that would escape his own throat without the bleeding of his lip. He dipped his head down and sucked on multiple love marks temporarily left and sealed on Daichi's neck and collarbone.

Daichi's cries of lust vibrated out on Koushi's hand and his back curved upwards beautifully. He fisted into the other's feather-soft hair, stroked through his scalp, and held him to his skin. He was just about trembling, on the edge with everything. His legs widened apart for no reason whatsoever and he began to thrust into Koushi's movements rhythmically. 

Blood pounded in their ears and throats violently, their hearts in a tight competition of whose can throb louder than the other.

As Daichi reached down to where Koushi's cock is, Koushi reassured him that he didn't have to. "It's fine, you don't have to touch me there." He panted. "I like it when I cum with just my insides." He rocked his hips forward to gesture his point, also adding the friction between them both.

Soon, Koushi went back to thrusting, moving in deeper depth each time he dropped back down thrn picked himself up higher. They set for a faster pace, their movements gradually becoming rushed and hurried. Once Daichi managed to hit Koushi's prostate, Koushi immediately jerked up to arch his back in surprise and audibly gasped, nearly throwing the blankets off of them which later proved to be useless at this point. As they continued, he accidentally let out a stuttering moan at some point, a sheer sound of pleasure that was already too late to bite back.

"Suga," Daichi breathed out his name. He pleaded, "Don't stop, ah—"

"Daichi, I--" Koushi clenched his throat and held his breath. They were making long, full thrusts now, and it became most difficult to restrict themselves from doing anything they couldn't do in a semi-public place like this. Tension mounted on their shoulders. From soft whimpers to the moderately loud squelching of their bodies bucking against each other, they were bound to be heard long ago and wake everyone up. 

Koushi rolled his hips against Daichi for the last time before clamping down on him due to his climax. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and growling absently. "Fuck," he sighed. 

Shortly after, Daichi came hard inside him, pulsating. Clenching his teeth, he trembled lightly and continuously, still facing the after effects. 

They were utterly exhausted and silent, only panting heavily for the next few minutes. They did nothing else but collapse in hopes they'd gain energy from the short rest.

Finally, Koushi regained his composure and pulled away, his anus still dripping with thick, fresh cum. He simply pulled up his briefs and pants before Daichi did then ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks," he said, his gaze fixed upon Daichi's half-lidded eyes. 

Daichi took Koushi's hand and held it close to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of his hand. "Just go to sleep already. I'm too tired." He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep once more. Koushi repeated his actions and remained close. 

Certainly, no one had caught them, right..?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 3 in the morning haha. By the way, this was the first smut I wrote other than tentacles and stuff. Other than that, thanks for reading this piece of smutty trash!


End file.
